


Opal Goldie McDuck

by Kely_liquid



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: Goldie meets up with Scrooge and his hole world turns upside down
Relationships: Ludwig von Drake/Matilda McDuck, Quackmore Duck/Hortense McDuck, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

was a cool spring morning at McDuck Manor Scrooge was in his office when Duckworth can I. " Sir miss o'gilt wants to talk to you." Scrooge stiffened at the name. " Send her in." 

Scrooge mind was in turmoil what dos Goldie want this time but what a nurse him the most was that she is actually using the front door inside if brack in like she normally dos. 

After a few minutes the infinis Goldie o'gilt was standing in front of him her blond hair is in a ponytail she was wearing her exploring outfit but she is wearing a weird backpack. Scrooge was put off by how serious her face was this is not the Goldie he new. 

" Goldie what have you done that makes you actually us the front door." Going gust glad at Scrooge. " This is not a game Scrooge, I need your help I don't know what else to do." Scrooge was even more worried by how vulnerable Goldie is being right now.

Scrooge got up and walked over to Goldie and put his hands on her shoulder. " Goldie whatever is going on I will help you in any whey I can." Goldie nodded and went to reach into he bag but her face was filled with shock she curst under her breath and immediately ran out of the room. " OPAL! Where are you OPAL!" 

Scrooge was hot on her heels " Goldie! what is going on and who is this Opal." Goldie only stopped for a second to turn to Scrooge. " She's our daughter! And she is really good at explaining things." Scrooge stopped dead in his tracks his blood go cold. " What?" Goldie barely acknowledge his shock. " Do you know where there any shinning thing here she loves them." Scrooge put aside his shook for a moment because what could possibly be his daughter is lost in the mansion with all the dangerous stuff in here." Yes this whey." 

Scrooge and goldie entered the garage and the sound of a child giggling when they found the source of the giggling there was a baby girl with wavy blond hair, blue/green eyes, in a light pink dress, she has a golden nugget the size of a goose egg in her hands there was glass everywhere.

Goldie didn't waste a second and scooped the little girl in her arms getting the gold nugget out of her hands. " Opal you got to stop doing that you scared mommy have to death." Goldie said sternly at her there daughter he could take his eyes off the little girl hair was from Goldie but the waves were from sister Matilda, her eyes are a combination of both his and Goldie's. 

Goldie looked at Scrooge. " Do you want to hold her?" Scrooge was brought out of his stupor he knotted Nutley as his hands were shaking so scared that Opal will cry or he would hurt her. But as soon as she was in his arms Opal looked up at him with a whide smile and snuggled into his chest. Scrooge immediately fell in love with her and wanted to keep her safe, her reluctantly Brock eye contact worth Opal and looked a Goldie and said " we need to talk."


	2. The explanation

Scrooge had left opal in the care of Duckworth whal he and Goldie talked. They got to Scrooge office and he sat down and looked at Goldie she is still as beautiful as the last time they meet in Paris Which is most likely when opal came to be. 

" Why didn't you tell me you lade an egg." His voice was the most serious it has ever been in his life Goldie hung her head in sham. " There wasn't enough time." Scrooge clench his fist. " NO TIME!! To Time to tell me that I am a father." Goldie flinched. " We where to busy and when I found out you were already gone." 

Scrooge sighed rubbing the Brim of his bill his eyes sofend. " I have a feeling you are not just here to introduced me to her?" Goldie looked up and into Scrooge's eyes it looked like she was on the Verge of crying. " I can't take care of her anymore you know me I can't stay in one place for long that is no whey for a child to live, you can provide a constant food, clothes, and schooling please." 

Scrooge has never seen Goldie this vulnerable it kinda scared him. " How old is the lass." " Six months." Was Goldie response. Scrooge waked in front of Goldie giving her a kind smile. " I will take her but you have to visit as much as possible." Goldie hugged Scrooge and cryed into his shoulder. " Thank you so much I had no idea what I will do if you send no." " I'm going to need all the information about her when she hached, where she hached, Quackfaster wants all that for the records and so Opal can legally be my daughter."


	3. Bonding

Scrooge was in his bedroom bit he couldn't for the life of him go to sleep he keeped looking at the the papers in his hands 

Opal Goldie McDuck 

Mother goldie o'gilt   
Father Scrooge McDuck

Birthday October 11 

Hatch place Scotland

It was so real now that he has a daughter. Him and Goldie had been stuck at the bin for hours because Quackfaster wanted to get all the information about Opal so she can update the archives. 

It was night by the time they returned to the mansion and Opal had fallen asleep luckily Duckworth had prepared a room for Opal that was next to his on room. Goldie had already left after he put Opal in her crib.

Scrooge put away the paper away in a safe place and got up and headed to Opal's room. He had to check on her to just make sure she was ok. Scrooge quietly opened Opal's bedroom door, the room was vary plan and was significantly smaller then his room the walls were white there where barely any furniture in the room ment for a baby The crib was positioned in the upper right hand corner and a changing table on the opposite wall. He will need to get more stuff for her tomorrow. 

As Scrooge peered into the crib and so Opal sleeping soundly couching the pink blanket like it was a teddy bear. Scrooge looked at her fondly this was his daughter, she looked a lot like Goldie but he can see the McDuck in her. Scrooge reched in as started playing with her golden hair and Opal snuggle into Scrooge's hand. Scrooge gave a fond smile he makes a promise on his number one dime that nothing will ever hurt Opal.


	4. 3am wake up call

It has been a month since Opal was put into Scrooge's life and things were going good. Scrooge hasn't told the publicly about his daughter yet he wants Opal to get used to her new life with him and he wanted to get to know her better. What he has found out is that she has the McDuck temper she is also stubborn and very determined and smart when she wants something she will find a way to get it.

He was sleeping peacefully when he felt a tiny hand patting his face but he ignores it thinking he was just dreaming it but then there was a painful tug on his feathers he opened his eyes and so Opal right in front of his face. 

Scrooge sat up pulls Opal into his lap. " Ow Lass how did you get in here at 3am and why." Opal just clutches his robe and Barry her face into his chest. Scrooge sights and got out of his bed holding Opal close. He got to his door wish was opened slightly and in the hall he sees how Opal did it. The content was all messed up Opal must of climb it to reach the door handle. he needs to tell Duckworth about that so Opal wouldn't you get hurt by trying to do that again.

when he gets to Opal's room he sees how she got out she throw her pillow out of the crib so she could have a soft landing when she climbed the bars of her crib and then she pushed one of the char's to the door so she could clime it to get to the door handle. Scrooge was vary impressed in how smart and determine his daughter was to reach her goals.

When Scrooge tried to put Opal back into her crib she just cluch onto his robe refusing to let go. " Come on lass you have to go back to bed we have a vary busy morning tomorrow." But Opal refused to let go then something fantastic happened. " Papa!" Scrooge froze not expecting Opal say her first word and after he got over his shook he so Opal had tears in her eyes feel finally received wat was wrong Opal had a nightmare and she wanted her Papa. Scrooge hold her close. " Shhhh it is ok Opal papa is here and he will not let anything bad happen to you." 

He decides to just let Opal sleep with him. When he got them into his bed and held his daughter protectively and started to sing and old Scottish lullaby his mother would sing to him when he was a child and they both drifted off in a peaceful sleep and that's where Duckworth forward them in the morning.


	5. Visitors

Hortense and Matilda aproched there brothers mansion. " why does he want to see us now after years of the the silent treatment." Hortense grumbled whal fixing her blond hair. Matilda just shook her head her curly Brown hair going in her face. " I don't know but he is still our brothers so let's hear him out." 

When they got up to the door Matilda was the one who knocked on the door because Hortense was still being grouchy and a Butler open the door. "   
Good evening Mr McDuck is upstairs will you please fallow me." 

The butler turned around and started walking into the house and Hortense and Matilda was right behind him. The sisters looked around and so all the trinkets that Scrooge collected on his travels. 

As they got to the second floor they hear anything voice. " Dream to sell, find dreams to sell, Angus is here to sell. Hush now wee bairnie and sleep without fear, for Angus will bring you a dream, my dear." Hortense and Matilda new this song there mother would sing to them when they were children they where wondering why Scrooge would be singing it now.

When the Butler brot them to a room where the song was coming from and opened the door for them and what they so was something they thought would never happen in a million years. There stood Scrooge cradling a baby in his arms and the whey he looked at her was the look only a father gives to his child.

As he put the sleeping child in it's crib Scrooge looked up and so his sister in the door with disbelieving look on there faces he puts a finger up to his Bek making a shushing moshing and led his sister's out of the room. 

Scrooge softly closed the door and turned around to face his sister's with Crost armes. " Now I Know you two have many questions but I just got Opal to take her nap so I suggest we do this downstairs so we don't wake her up." Scrooge sead in a firm voice and walked ahead of his sister they just looked at each other and decided they will get there answers by hearing Scrooge out so they rushed to catch up with him.


	6. Auntie

Scrooge sat in a char in the living room his sister's sat across from him Duckworth has brot them some tea and they sat in silence for a moment nether of them new where to start. 

" Why! Didn't you tell us sooner that you have a kid!" Hortensia was angry with her brother for keeping such a big secret from them. Scrooge glared at her. " I don't find out about her until a few weeks ago." Scrooge looked at his tea sadly.

" her name is Goldie o'gilt she sometimes gos on adventures with me one minute she will be helping you and the next she will be stabbing you in the back. A couple of weeks ago Goldie came to the mansion she couldn't take care of Opal anymore she is an Adventure she can't stay in one place for long and she feared for Opal's safety and she thought I could provide a more stable than her constant traveling.

Hortensia felt guilty for her outburst and Matilda was angry at this Goldie person. " Papa?" The three of then ternd at the sound and there was Opal looking up at them she was in her pink footy pajamas her. Scrooge picked her up and put her on his lap. " Well sorry lass did we wake you up."Hortensia and Matilda were shooked that a baby was able to open a closed door and down a flight of stairs. Scrooge chuckled. " Found a way to Escape your room again little missy." Scrooge pointed to mis sister's. " Opal see those to over there those are your aunt's Hortensia and Matilda ."

Opal looks at them curiously with her   
With her blue/green eyes then a big smile aperd on her face. Do you want to hold her?" Scrooge asked them and they nodded hesitantly. Scrooge got up from his seat and made his way to his sister's and handed Opal to Hortensia, Opal laphed happily at her aunt's Hortensia let go of all her anger while Matilda was talking happily to her nice. Hortensia looked up at Scrooge. " When are you going to tell our parents about them being grandparents?" Scrooge just grumbled in response.


	7. The castle in the fog

Scrooge grumbled to himself as he drove his way to the Castle that was bathed in the Scotland fog whall Opal was sleeping in her car seat in the back seat unaware of her father was upset. 

Scrooge was not looking forward to seeing his parents well he liked seeing his mother but his father always seems disappeared in him. He won't tell him we're the tresher was hidden but his sister's we're right they had a right about there granddaughter and made his father will finally tell him where the tresher is. 

Scrooge finally made it to the McDuck Castle as soon as he got out of the car his mother ran out and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. " Oh scrooge it is so to see you again!" " Yay it is nice to see you too mommy." Scrooge chocked out. " And what did we do to have you come at our door you deadbeat." His father said bitterly

Scrooge was about the argue back when a small voice called out. " Papa?" Scrooge was pulled out of his thoughts and went over to the car and opened the back car door where he so Opal was awake and was rubbing her eyes sleepy looking for her Papa. Scrooge smiled and took her in his arms and turned tords his parents who faces we're full of shook. " Mommy daddy this is Opal McDuck my daughter."


	8. Missing

Fergus was glaring at his son and Scrooge giving his father the same glare. The tenchin was broken when Downy let out a screech and ran tords her son taking the baby out of his arms spinning opal around and giving her granddaughter a big hug. 

But opal didn't like what was going on   
"STOP!" Opal yelled Downy realizing  
That she was scaring the little girl and gave her a soft look. " I'm so sorry little one I was just so excited to meet my first grandchild." Opal looked at the strange woman that was holding her was her granny that her Papa always talks about she gave her a big smile. " Gran gran!" Downy was trying so hard not to cry. 

" So son where is the child's mother or is she a basterd?" " FERGUS!" Downy yelled at my at her husband while Scrooge had a furry in his eyes. " You will not talk about my daughter that way and if you continue to you will never see us again!" Fergus face didn't change at his sons dangerous word's. " I just wanted to make sure you you loved her and wasn't going to abandoned her for your money."


	9. Looking for opal

Scrooge was sitting at the table with his father sitting on the other side of the table while his mother was in the other room playing with Opal. Scrooge already told them about who Opal's mother is and where she is.

" So how have you been doing since opal come into your life?" Scrooge thought about it for a moment. " It was a shook at first and it took a while to get into a routine but now I can't imagine my life without her." Scrooge says fondly and for once his father face actually had a smile on his face. 

After a moment Downy came into the room. " Oh Scroogey little Opal is so wonderful." " Mommy where is opal? Scrooge asked worriedly. " I just left her in the other room to get her a toy." Scrooge eyes Whidend and ran past his mother to the other room and the only thing that showed him that opal was there was her pink blanket but opal was nowhere to be seen.


	10. Finding the gem

"why did you leave her alone she is a McDuck if she wants something she will do anything to get it and she has the smarts to do it." Scrooge yelled at his parents as he started to panic the thought of his daughter getting hurt was more scary than any of his adventures. 

Fergus pleased a hand on his sons sholder. " We will find her!" He said with determination in his voice. So they set off looking for opal when they found a secret door open and Opal's blanket sitting at the entrance.  
" She's in the tunnels." Scrooge said with fear.

Fergus and Scrooge were in the tunnels with flashlights Scrooge was getting even more nervous as time passes. " It will be fine son she is a McDuck she will not go down esaly." Suddenly the tunnels were filled with giggling as soon as Scrooge heard it he ran to it's source what he found where some of the ghosts of there ancestors was making funny faces at her and Opal was chewing on a red gem of a necklace. 

Scrooge pick her up and held her close he looked at the ghost. " Thank you for looking after her." The ghost smiled and disappeared. Fergus got the necklace out of Opal's grasp and examined it. " This is sir elder McDuck   
Magic protected amulet and it looks opal fond it." Fergus put the the amulet on opal. " She found it so she should keep it."


	11. Magic attack

It has been a week since Scrooge interested opal to his parents and Scrooge finally showed opal to the public and the press has been Savage asking questions about who Opal's mother was among other things.  
Far off in the mountains a serten magical duck so the report she laughed maniacally as a plan formed  
In her head.

Scrooge had brot opal to his office in the bin it was the only place besides the mansion and Scrooge didn't want opal to be cooped up in the mansion and lucky for him flintheart was not there at the moment. Opal was wearing little pink dress, her amulit, and her golden hair in a braid. Scrooge put opal into a little play aria in the corner of his office. " Ok lass you will stay here and be a good girl while do work ok." Opal gave her father a bright smile cluching her favorite toy a Phenix. 

Scrooge was working for hours when sundinly he heard opal scream he turned around and Magica despell   
Was there and she had opal in her grasp Scrooge glard at magica. " Let her go magica! She has nothing to do with this" Magica just laughed. " Oh Scroogey she is a McDuck so she dos so here's the deal you give me the dime and I will let this ugly creature go." Scrooge looked a opal she was scard and she wanted her papa, he took off his dime from his neck and held it out. " Here take it and let her go." Magica used her magic to levitate the dime closer to her but as it was within her reach opal grabbed it instead. " You useless creature give it to me!" Magica yelled. " No!" Opal yelled and as magica was about to us her magic on opal Opal's amulet glow a bright red color and magica scremed in pain and throw opal Scrooge acted quickly and dove to catch his daughter. " What is that thing?, No matter this isn't the last time you will see me." Magica cloaked herself in smoke and disappeared Scrooge looked over opal for any injuries but she seemed fine she helped up her father's dime. " Dime!" Scrooge smiled and took it from her. " Thank you you were really brave little one looks like we need more magical defenses."


	12. Happy birthday opal

Today was a cool October morning and Scrooge was already up because today was his daughter Opal's bithday  
He had Duckworth prepare the main room for the party it was going to have a small party just his sister's and there husband's we're going to be there his parents never leave there Castle.

As the party was in full swing Opal was in Matilda arms she was wearing a little pink dress with little flowers on it. her husband Ludwig was making her smile with all he science talk, Scrooge hilly dowted she was actually understandings what he said   
And thought his voice since he keep switching from English to Germany. 

" Well Scroogey this is some party you are having." Everyone turned and so a duck with golden hair that was in a ponytail also she was wearing safary clothes. Scrooge stud up tall and faced Goldie. Hestea let out a growl." What are you doing hear you Wich." Goldie didn't pay Hestea's threat any mind as she and Scrooge had a glaring contestants. 

" Mama!" Opal yelled as she tried to get out of Matilda grasp to get to her mother but her aunt held fast not trusting this woman but Goldie's eye softened at the site of her daughter. " Hello my gem happy birthday I've got something for you." Goldie pulled out a dark brown teddy bear with a yellow bowtie. Opal squeald at the site of the toy and quickly took it up in her arms the bear was almost the same size as her. " So are we going to continue this party."


	13. Meeting the cousins

Opal didn't know why her father had packed up there car and driving into the country she was wearing her favorite pink safari shite and and tan safari pants. she could tell that they are not going to Grandma and Grandpa place cine father was in a good mood she still doesn't understand why father hated see Grandma and Grandpa. 

" Papa where are we going?" She ask from the back seat of the car Scrooge smiled to himself. " We are going to see aunt Hortensia and uncle quackmore at Grandma's ducks farm" Opal was exited to she hasn't been to Grandma ducks farm before she has heard of it whenever grandma duck Comes to visit. 

When they finally came to the farm they were great by grandma duck aunt Matilda, and uncle Ludwig. Opal's had a huge smile on her face she ran out of the the car and hugged her family. " Hello my little gem how are you?" Grandma duck asked. " Great I'm so excited to be here but papa still hasn't told me why we are here?" Scrooge came up from behind them. " That's because it is a surprise little one." Papa started. " Follow us and you vill find out." Uncle Ludwig said. 

She took her papas hand and let them led her tords the farm house when they got in she so uncle quackmore and aunt Hortensia and aunt Hortensia was holding two bundles of something. " Scrooge Opal why don't you meet the two new members of our family Della and Donald Duck." Aunt Hortensia crouched down and she so two baby's in the bundles they were so small and Opal couldn't what to adventure with them.


	14. Trouble at school

Scrooge got a call from Opal's Elementary school saying that Opal got into a fight and that he needed to come down right away. 

Many things where going throw Scrooge's mind at that moment on the car ride to the school was Opal hurt, how did the fight start, these thoughts plage his mind until he finally reached Opal's school. 

When Scrooge finally reached the office he so Opal he noticed that her braid was undone her clothes were all dirty, and her eyes were full of tears.   
Scrooge neald down to his daughter and lifted Opal's head so she was looking into his eyes. " Lass are you ok." 

At that tears spilled down her eyes. " I'm so sorry papa I was playing basketball when some older boys came and told me to leave but I suggested we play together but they pushed me down and said that I can't because I was a girl and that you would not like me because I was a girl and that you wished I was never born." Opal cryed harder with every word she spoke. " I got so mad at them I throw my basketball at them and started yelling at them about how they were wrong but it made them mader so they attacked me." 

From what she looked like it seemed like she won the fight. Scrooge's McDuck rage started to come up but he held it in to not upset Opal any further. Don't worry lass I will clear this hole situation up."


	15. Agent 22

Ten year old opal was excited her father had to go on a super secret mission with Uncle ludwig and now he was coming home she can't what to hear all about his adventure. 

Opal was hiding in the rafters of the entryway wanting for her father to come home. When the frunt door open she so her father enter with a older duck. " Father!" Opal yelled as she jumped down right in front of them she stuck the landing and amedeitly hugged her father. " Father I'm so happy your back, was your mission successful." Scrooge laphed as he held his daughter tightly. " Well my little gem I am not allowed to go into to much detail but I want you to meet someone." Father pulled away from the hug and gesterd to the older women she gave Opal a kind smile. " Well hello there little one you my call me beakley." 

Duckworth set up tea and cookeis for them as father tell her what she can about his Adventure with agent 22 and Opal tells her father what she's been up to school, climbing, sword trainer. " Well you quite a talented young girl." beakley gave a kind smile to the young girl." Of course she is she is a McDuck." Scrooge said proudly. " Yes she is but that will also put her in danger made if you let me I can train her to defend herself." Opal's eyes widened at the thought of being transferred by a really secret agent. She looked at her father with pleading blue/green eyes. " Please father let me do this I can protect myself from the Bagel Boys, Magica de spell, and flintheart glomgold please." Scrooge gave it a thought for a few minutes before answering. " Ok you can learn from beakley." Opal hugged her father." Thank you thank you thank you!" Beakley feels like she will be with the McDuck family for a long time.


	16. Girl time

Opal was getting the house ready for Donald and Della to get here they are going to stay with her, Duckworth, and her father while aunt Hortensia and uncle Quackmore where on vacation. Opal loves her cousins even though they were three years younger than her. " Lady Opal I highly suggest you came down from the rafters." Opal just sigh at the Butler/friend. " But Duckworth I want to show Donald and Della what mrs. beakley has been teaching me." 

Before Duckworth could speak again the front door open and in came her father and her cousin. " Wow uncle Scrooge you really live here." Donald said in amassment he is wearing a blue sailor suit." And we getting live here for a hole month." Said Della who was wearing a Pilot's outfit. " Yes children you will be staying here with my, Opal, and our Butler Duckworth until your parents are back from vacation." 

At the menchin of her name opal did a backflip off the raptors and stuck the landing right in front of her cousin's cosing both of the to jump back with a yell. " Hey Della Donald! It is so good to see you again." Donald looked at her in confusion and Della looked at her with amazement. " Oh my God Opal that was amazing when did you learn how to do that!" Della was practically bouncing in place Opal smiled at her cousin. " Well with how many enemies father has mrs. beakley thought it would be a good idea for me to know how to defend myself."  
" You got to teach me some of your moves!" " Of course come on." Opal grabbed Della's hand and pulled her cousin to a different part of the machine.


	17. Let's do this

Opal basikly dragged Della through the large mansion until the made it to Opal's room. The room had yellow walls with many different maps of different places around the world, there where many different trinkets and books that she has gotten from her mother were neatly arranged in the big bookshelf, her bed was in the corner with light pink blankets and pillows, a purple dreamcatcher hung above her bed. 

Della looked around the room in amazement. this was a step up from   
The shared bedroom at the farm house. Della went over to the bookShelf a model of an old plain caught her eye she picked it up carfuly and got a closer it was bright red at the bottom of the wing was nr-7592." Oh you like that my mother gave it to me when she was looking for the lost plan belonging to Amelia Quail heart" 

Della jumped at Opal's sudden voice almost dropping the plan model she tournd around and so opal had her arms full with books and maps a twinkle in her eyes. " Who is your mother?" Della's mom never spoke about opals mother only that she and uncle Scrooge weren't married and is always lot around. Opal smiled. " Her name I'd Goldie o'gilt she and father has have completed relationship they both do love each other but mother can't stay in one place for long the call of adventure always gets to her but she always comes down for my birthday and holidays and when she does she tells me about her Adventure and gives me something she has found alone the way." Opal sat down and placing all the things on the ground and then looked Della straight into her eyes. " So what do you want to lern first."


	18. Two agents one

Donald was getting lost in his uncle Scrooge mansion. " Why does this place have to be so big." He has been trying to find out where opal had dragged Della off to who knows were. 

As Donald walked through another hallway he felt something hit his head he spun around but so no one the only evidence left behind was a foam dart laying on the floor. Suddenly the sound of footsteps running from behind him he spun around quickly but only caught a glimpse of a shadow going up the wall. " Who's there ." But all he got was the silence if the hall when he turned back Donald came face to face with two scary tribal masked fingers snarling at him.

Donald flared around wildly and screaming at the top of his lungs. The two fingers were laughing hysterically and gave each other a high five when they removed there masks to reveal his sister and cousin. " A little jumpy there Donny." Donald huffed in annoyance and crossing his arms. " That was not funny Della and opal it is good to see you again but that was uncalled for." Opal just rold her eyes. " Oh come on Donny you just need to pay more attention to you surroundings." 

" What are you children doing." Scrooge demanded looking at the three ducklings in front of him. " Della and I were just testing Donald's situation awareness." Scrooge chuckled at his daughter's answer. " Well if your down duckworth has prepared lunch for us." Opals eyes began to sparkal she broped her masks and grabbed Della's and Donald's hands." Oh you two are going to love duckworth's food it is the greatest." And with that Scrooge watch his daughter drag her cousins down the hall twords the dining room he smiled and started to head to where the docklings went.


	19. A golden intruder

Opal, Della, and Donald where playing hide and seek right now Della and her were hiding while Donald was seeking. Opal had the best hiding place well as best as not using her ninja moves to get somewhere higher according to Donald. As she got quite when Donald walked by already finding Della a pare of arms pulled her into here arms and since being a target for kidnapping opal cried out and her cousin's came running. " Wow there gem ain't a girl aloud to see her daughter." A familiar voice said. 

Opal gasp and turned around." Mom!" Opal hugging her mother. " Dose papa know you are here?" Goldie laughed. " No but he about to." Della and Donald started at the golden haired duck which opal called her mom they were hesitant about interacting with this woman from what there mom told them about her. " Mom this is Della and Donald hortensia's kids." 

Della glared at the woman and Donald refused to look at her. " Well hey there squirts I know your mother doesn't have the highest opinions of me but I am not all that bad." Before they continue the conversation Scrooge came berating into the room. " What in blazes is going on here!" Scrooge scanned the people in the room he spotted Goldie. " Well if it isn't Goldie o'gilt herself." Goldie put opal down and gave an innocent smile at Scrooge." Oh scroogey can a mother visit her own daughter?" 

Scrooge sighed. " Yes a normal mother would but you are not normal." " Oh scroogey you flatter me but I found a interesting treasure that I need your help." Opal eyes lit up." A papa and mom adventure I can't what to hear about it when you get back!" Scrooge looked at his daughter. " I just can't leave you three alone your just children." Opal spoke up quickly. " But duckworth is here and if you really want to you can have agent 22 come go on you adventure date." Goldie laughed. " See scroogey they will be ok let's have some fun." 

After agent 22 came to the mansion Scrooge was giving her all the information she will need about the kids and where he was going and approximately how long he will be gone. " Come on scroogey let's go." Goldie practically dreads Scrooge out of the door with opal waving goodbye to her parents wishing them luck on what she called a date.


	20. Bad news

Scrooge was doing work at home today since Donald and della where staying at his place while there parents where on vacation they should be coming back today. the kids where playing war games opal was winning thanks to her training with beakly when she was winning. Scrooge's phone ringing cut through the children cry's of joy. 

" Your are speaking to Scrooge McDuck if you want to sell me something never call me again." " No I'm not trying to sell you something I was informed that you are looking after Donald and della duck." The tone of the woman's voice made Scrooge uneasy. " Yes I am why do you want to know." Scrooge could practically hear the woman flinched on the other end he had a lot of enemies he had to be careful he lost count how many times his enemies tryed to us opal to get to him. " Well I am the lawer for Quackmore and Hortense duck I regretted to inform you that there plain crashed and they did not survive." 

A cold shook went through his body his beloved sister Hortense and Quackmore where gone just like that Scrooge didn't want to believe it but he did hear on the radio that a plane don't crash but he was to busy to pay attention to the details. As the reason took in the thought of how to tell the kids Donald and della lost there parents and opal adored her aunt and uncle. " Sir are you still there?" Scrooge took a deep breath. " Yes I am." " Good now to talk about the children Elvira duck can't take them because she is to old and Ludwig and matilda von dark already have three kids and can't afford to take the twins, and since you have already looking after them this is the best option." Scrooge thought about what she said for a while and found her reasoning logical opal already so them as her siblings. " Yes I will take the twins." 

As Scrooge hung up the phone he was working himself up in a panic of the loss of his sister and brother-in-law and how to tell Donald and della the news. Scrooge was brought out of his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder he looked up and it was goldie she was given him a worried look. " Scrooge are you still ok." And Scrooge told her everything that he new. goldie huged her lover Hortense mite not haved liked her goldie still respected her and after spending time with the twins she started to love them as her own. " It will be ok scroogey we can get through this I promise."


	21. Telling the kids

Scrooge and Goldie walked into the room holding hands the kids where playing. Opal was the first one to see them she smiles at the site of her parents holding hands hoping that they would actually get married she hated how People call her mother Scrooge baby mama. But the look on there faces told her that this was not good news. " kids can you come here for a moment." This scared opal even more dad sounded so sad and it looked like both he and mom had been crying. All three kids went up to the two older ducks Scrooge kneeled down to there height. " you know that Hortense and quackmore where coming back from there vacation today." The ducklings nodded not liking where this was going. " well the plain they where on crashed and there was no services." The ducklings just stood in shook not processing what Scrooge just said. Then tears filled Donald dellas and opals eyes and Scrooge and Goldie pulled them into a family hug Donald cried silently, fella Keeped repeating how this cannot be happening and opal was thinking about what it would fell like to lose her parents." It is going to be ok kiddos we will get throw this." Goldie said softly. " how! Mom and dad are dead and what is going to happen to Donald and me!" " you both are staying right here with me, opal, and aunt Goldie."

The funeral for Hortense and quackmore was simple at grandma ducks farm, every member of the family was there even Scrooge parents came Matilda, Ludwig and there three children Anya, Corvus, and Klara stood with Scrooge, Goldie and the kids and the mcduck parents stood together with grandma ducks. After the Service opal, Donald, Della, Gladstone, fethry, Anya, Corvus, and klara all grouped together while the adult talked to each other. " Hortense was always a force of nature i can't fathom her being gone." Matilda said through tears. " da she never let anyone or anything get in her way." Ludwig said his arm around his wife trying to Comfort her. " quackmore was the same way that is why they loved each other so much." Grandma duck added. 

Fergus pulled Goldie aside." so o' guilt what are you going to do I can tell my son loves you more than the loves money but are you going to leave again and Break both his and precious opals heart." Goldie stood up tall not letting this old duck intimidate her. " I know you don't like me much Fergus and Hortense didn't ether but I love both Scrooge and opal more than gold and I am not leveling never again." Fergus didn't change from its Stone cold expression but then a small smile appeared on his face." You better Goldie."


	22. Back to school

It has been a few weeks since Donald and Della moved into the mcduck mansion and it has been quite no craziness at all. Scrooge, Goldie, and opal are doing there best to help there niece and nephew to adjust to there new life. Opal tried to stay with them while they where at school and Scrooge and Goldie where doing there best to make the mansion feel like home but it has been hard on all of them both Scrooge and Goldie had stopped adventuring Goldie was helping Scrooge with his company and to his surprise Goldie was really good at Business and can tell when people are trying to swindle them. 

Opal and the twins where walking up to the school this is the first time being in school since her aunt and uncle death not only that Della and Donald are going to a new school in the middle of the year. opal tries to stay close to them ever since what happened to her aunt and uncle dead and the twins moving in with them thinkings have been tense she liked that he mom was living with them personally but she hated seeing her father being so sad also della has been so quiet and Donald has been so quick to anger more so than usual. 

As they entered the school opal lead them to the Front office to get there schedules and before they went there slept ways opal put her hands on the twins shoulder and looked them started into there eyes." Look guys I know this sucks, but we can get through this and if there is any trouble just ask for me and your teacher will get me. Ok remember we ducks don't back down!" The twins gave her a weak smile the first one they gave her since there parents died.


End file.
